


you're the only song i want to hear

by Suicix



Series: seven over seven [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Background Poly, Dates, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Karaoke, M/M, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jaebum wants to go a couple of hours without having to think about choreography, wants to sing someone else’s words, not the ones he’ll be repeating over and over in music show performances in a couple of weeks’ time, and there’s a pretty obvious remedy to that, he thinks. A pretty obvious remedy, and someone he knows who will be itching for the same thing if Jaebum brings it up. Youngjae, after all, has never turned down the chance of karaoke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> any content featuring got7 and karaoke is an absolute blessing, especially [got7ing episode three](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJcutaTkvTE), in which youngjae was So Very in his element.
> 
> this fic is part of a series set in canon (v late 2016/early 2017 and onwards) through which i hope to write all twenty-one different ships featuring ot7 in the background.

The date of the comeback looms even closer now that March has started, exhilarating and nerve-wracking all at once. Jaebum swears that the excitement should balance out the nerves now that they’ve been doing this for three years – that he and Jinyoung have known what it’s like for almost five – but there’s always the pressure to produce something even better than before, and as the leader, he can’t help but feel the weight of that. Practice is important, but it’s mind-numbing after a while: he wants to go a couple of hours without having to think about choreography, wants to sing someone else’s words, not the ones he’ll be repeating over and over in music show performances in a couple of weeks’ time.

There’s a pretty obvious remedy to that, he thinks. A pretty obvious remedy, and someone he _knows_ who will be itching for the same thing if Jaebum brings it up. Youngjae, after all, has never turned down the chance of karaoke.

Jaebum waits until it’s just the two of them in the lounge, not wanting any of the others to invite themselves. He loves them all with something fierce, heart bursting with six different kinds of affection and care and pride for how far they’ve all come, but he wants what he feels for Youngjae to take priority right now. He wants an exclusive date, not a group outing, wants something quieter, to be able to relax, not to have to worry about taking care of everyone.

“Hey.” Jaebum settles a hand flat on Youngjae’s thigh, the worn denim of his jeans soft to the touch. There haven’t been any words between them for about twenty minutes: there’s only been the hum of the television and Jaebum’s own thoughts drowning it out.

“Hm?” Youngjae turns his attention away from the TV, eyes on Jaebum, looking quizzical.

“How about karaoke sometime soon? Just me and you?” Jaebum suggests, and Youngjae’s eyes light up immediately. He nods, enthusiastic, smile stretching across his face.

“I’d like that,” he says. His smile is somehow even wider now, the kind of grin that Jaebum swears would be impossible for anyone else. “I’d like that a lot, hyung.”

“I’ll even pay,” says Jaebum. “You deserve it.”

“Oh.” Youngjae glances down for a second, away from Jaebum – it doesn’t hide his blush, though, and he definitely can’t hide the noise he makes: not quite a laugh but definitely something close. “I don’t know about that.”

“You do,” Jaebum tells him. “You’ve been working so hard for this comeback. Maybe tomorrow evening, if we can?”

Tomorrow evening, apparently, is good, and so when practice is done for the day, Jaebum and Youngjae make their way from the company building to the karaoke place Jaebum booked them a couple of hours at. He’s only glad they finished early enough: some days, they end up practicing long into the night, Jaebum’s body aching as they make their way back to the dorm, as he showers, as he rolls into bed – maybe falling into Jinyoung’s bed instead of his own if Jackson’s in China and he doesn’t feel like sleeping in the room alone.

Jaebum pays for the session and for drinks for the two of them, and they’re pointed towards the room they’ve been allocated. It’s small, more of a booth with a seat than a full room – more than enough space for the two of them, but not for much else. Jaebum likes it, though, likes how it feels like it’s its own world in here, just him and Youngjae and their voices and the music – exactly what he needs. They take their coats off and get settled in, and Jaebum holds the control out to Youngjae.

“You want to pick first?”

Youngjae nods, taking it from Jaebum so he can pick a song. Music starts to spill from the speakers, they each pick up a mic, and they sing. They sing upbeat tracks and they sing ballads and they even sing a couple of their own songs. They sing alone and they sing together, taking turns so they both get a chance to catch their breath. They might have spent much of the past couple of months absolutely drowning in music, days of seemingly nonstop practice blurring into one long dance routine, but this isn’t just repeating the same couple of songs over and over again, striving for perfection each time. This is different, this is _freeing_ , this is taking some time out and spending it with someone important.

They take the shortest of breaks about halfway through their timeslot (Youngjae never seems to want to stop when it comes to this, to karaoke), and it’s Youngjae’s turn to sing again. This time, Jaebum just watches, absent-mindedly fiddling with the wire of the mic he’s been using. Youngjae just – he _shines_ like this, and he always does when he sings, but somehow, in a dimly lit karaoke booth where Jaebum’s the only one who can see him, he’s even brighter. Maybe it’s just because there’s no-one else here, and so there’s no reason for him to be nervous, or maybe it’s because it means that all of Youngjae’s light is just for Jaebum, none of the other members or an audience here to soak it up.

And even with all his brightness, with how well he just sang, he’s still somehow surprised when the screen says he’s scored a perfect one hundred. Youngjae laughs, loud and sunny and real, turning his head to flash Jaebum a grin.

“Well done,” Jaebum says, and he means it. He means it so much. It’s something small, something that doesn’t matter all that much in the grand scheme of things, but he still says it the same way he does when Youngjae absolutely kills it in the studio, when Youngjae told Jaebum he finally had the confidence to appear on Masked Singer. Just seeing Youngjae like this is enough for Jaebum to smile, too – as if he wasn’t already – and he stands, stepping even closer to Youngjae and laying a hand on Youngjae’s arm.

Now that he’s closer, Youngjae’s smile looks even brighter, impossibly so, and Jaebum has to do it, has to kiss him, has to swallow that perfect laugh and curl his fingers around Youngjae’s arm some more. It’s only them and the glow of the karaoke machine’s screen in here, nothing and nobody else – except maybe the fact that their hearts are beating for five other people too, of course.

It gets tough, sometimes – the almost sleepless nights after pushing their bodies to the limit, the pressure to always be better – but moments like this, Jaebum thinks, as small as they are, make it all worth it. He has Youngjae, and he has five other people he loves back at the dorm, all working just as hard as he is to make their fans and their families and their company proud.

When Jaebum pulls back, Youngjae’s still smiling – they both are.

“Here,” Youngjae says, passing Jaebum the control so he can choose the next song. “Your turn.”

And so they sing some more, getting lost in the music all over again, Jaebum relearning everything he’s always loved about music, every single reason why he’s here today, doing what he does, writing and performing and striving to be the very best leader he can for the best people he knows. When he glances at the clock after a while, one thing’s clear: their time’s nearly up.

“One last song?” he asks, and Youngjae agrees. They sing this one together, belting out the lyrics at each other, Jaebum’s arm wrapping around Youngjae’s shoulder, Youngjae leaning into Jaebum’s neck and laughing during an instrumental break.

They’re quiet as they walk back together, even as the city is loud. Supposedly, it’s spring now, but it’s still cold, and Jaebum zips his jacket right up to the top. He breaks the silence between them when they’re almost home.

“Want to sleep in my room tonight?” he wonders. He loves Jackson, loves that what the whole group has means that it’s easy enough to stay in their rooms and to have them in his, but he misses rooming with Youngjae as regularly as they did when it was _their_ room, back at the old dorm. “Maybe we can get Mark and Jackson to switch.”

Youngjae nods, and the look in his eyes is something that was there earlier, like he wants to kiss Jaebum again – something Jaebum sees often enough, whether it’s directed at him or one of the others. This isn’t the privacy of a karaoke booth, though, but the busy streets of Seoul at night, so the most he can do is find Jaebum’s hand beside him and squeeze for a moment before letting go, his skin cool but soft against Jaebum’s. He probably left the hand warmers Yugyeom bought him at home: otherwise, Youngjae would be using them.

“I’d like that,” he says, as much conviction there as when he said the very same words to Jaebum yesterday when Jaebum asked if he wanted to come to karaoke with him, and when they turn the corner into the street where the dorm is, Jaebum reaches out to squeeze Youngjae’s hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
